Lyrics of our Love
by Girl of Glass
Summary: What if Shuichi would be a girl? A fanfic about Yuki and Shuichi starting to question their affection to each other and struggling to understand their own as well as the others feelings. Will they realize how they feel soon enough? Can they get over the ghosts of the past? And will their relationship withstand the events of future? Please R&R! Rated T because of the later chapters.
1. Emptiness

**A/N:**** !Here is the reason why my story, _Lyrics of our Love,_ suddenly disappeared from : it had some copyright issues. But now when I removed the lyrics, I think it should be fine! I'm sorry that this had to happend, but I have learn my lesson now. This won't happen anymore ;) **

**I will publish the story again, this time just without the lyrics. A huge thank you to everyone who gave me review and advice and also thanks to them who favourited or alerted me/my story last time. I hope you'll find my story again and continue reading it! I kept the same name for the story so it is easier for everyone to find it again. Love you all *.* :p**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Emptiness

Shuichi was talking nonstop, seeking for Yuki's attention. Yuki was typing nonstop, trying to avoid the little, pink-haired girl as well as he could. He had almost finished his next novel, but still had a few chapters left to write. He could not focus, when she was prattling. He wanted just one minute of silence. But more than that, he wanted to just stop writing. He wanted to hug Shuichi tightly. Yuki was tired and because of that he glanced angrily at Shuichi, who startled because of his looks.

"Please, get lost. I have to finish this novel and you're not helping me with your annoying voice," Yuki's voice was harsh. Shuichi let her head sink.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice had lost the overflowing cheerfulness that it had had just a few seconds ago. She left the room without saying anything.

Yuki sighed. Now his study was completely silent. He should have been relieved, but he was not. All he could feel was the emptiness inside him that woke up every time she left. Yuki did not understand himself. He was really irritated when Shuichi was talking, but still he could not stand the silence. He became terrified. What was wrong with him? Before he had met her, he had no problems with silence and being alone. Shuichi really had changed him. Yuki didn't like it. He was uncomfortable with himself.

Yuki lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair. Nowadays, when he was alone, all his nightmares came rushing back. All his memories he did not want to remember. He started to tremble. _'No, stop that!' _he screamed silently to himself. When he was with Shuichi, he was not afraid of those dreadful pictures in his head. He could almost forget about everything that happened to him when he was younger. And even if he could not fully forget, Shuichi made him feel little better. Suddenly he couldn't concentrate at all. He could even concentrate better when Shuichi was babbling. Yuki took a deep breath and stood up. He had three days till his deadline. He didn't have to finish the novel just now. He could write the last chapters later. Yuki left his study and went looking for Shuichi.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did you like? Please give me honest but not mean feedback! I would appreciate it very much. **

**Sorry that the first chapter is so short... ^^ It is more like a prologue or something :D I hope I have kept the characters so "truthful" as possible (expect Shuichi's gender... I'm sorry that I have changed it. I just had this thought, idea in my mind (about Shuichi being a girl) and it just kept hunting in my mind. So I'm sorry, no boyxboy this time... :D). And as English is not my mother language, there is certainly some mistakes... If there appears to be some major mistakes, that repeats itself, please inform me :)**

**Hope you liked and thank you for reading! :D**

**~Till next time~**

**- Girl of Glass**


	2. A growing doubt

**A/N: Here is the second chapter re-published! Hope you liked the first one ^-^ Please R&R, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A growing doubt

Shuichi went to sleep alone. Again, like almost every night. But she had already gotten used to it. And it was tragic. Shuichi felt an ache in her heart. An ache that would not stop. Probably it would not stop, not even if Yuki came beside her. Everyday, the ache just got worse and worse. She didn't really know why. Everything was supposed to be fine. She was with Yuki. She loved Yuki. He loved her. Shuichi felt a slight doubt starting to grow inside of her. Everything was just perfect. She was with the one she loved the most. But still she felt herself more alone than ever before. It was maybe cliché, but that was the truth. Yuki acted coldly towards her. He acted like he didn't care about her. But still he touched her, as he loved her the most. Shuichi was confused. He made her so happy and at the same time he always let her down.

Shuichi could remember all the countless times when Yuki had called her names, insulted her, screamed at her and totally ignored her. He had never, ever hit her or tried to physically harm her, but sometimes the words could just be much more painful than a punch. Yuki's mean words left bruises to Shuichi's soul. His coldness wounded her heart. Yuki may apologize his words and actions. He said that he didn't mean those things but Shuichi could not forget. What if he just said that he didn't mean what he said. What if really meant everything. The doubt kept growing inside Shuichi. She probably was just a burden to him. His life would be so much easier if she just disappeared. Maybe she should disappear.

Shuichi started crying. And she could not stop the tears. Silently she wept against her pillow. All of a sudden, the bedroom door opened and Yuki came in. Shuichi tried to hide her tears, but failed big time, like always. She curled up and took a deep breath, trying to stop the flowing tears. Yuki was silent. He walked to Shuichi's side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed. Shuichi hid her face. Yuki stroked her messy, pink hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked smoothly. That didn't sound like the ordinary Yuki at all.

"Y-yes," Shuichi's voice was thick of all the tears.

"You're such a little brat," he said. She could not stop crying, even if she tried with all her might. She just started to cry more loudly.

"Did I say something nasty again?" he asked, still stroking her hair. Shuichi shook her head, still crying.

"So, I really said something. Again. I should've known," he said and sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to write your novel?" Shuichi could finally ask something. The pillow made her voice sound dull.

"I can do it later," he answered. For a moment both of them were silent.

"Shuichi, dear, look at me," Yuki said. His voice was kind, but somehow fearful. _That_ didn't sound like Yuki at all. Shuichi refused to lift her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Please," Yuki almost begged. Shuichi shivered. She didn't want Yuki to see her tear-stained face. She was always crying and that made her even more embarrassed. Shuichi shook her head again. Yuki touched her gently and then suddenly lifted her up. She tried to struggle out of his grip but it was useless. Still she refused to look at Yuki. Maybe she was afraid that Yuki would see right through her. That he would see all her doubts. Her loneliness and sadness. She didn't want to be weaker than she already was in Yuki's mind.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked. Shuichi gasped for air. But she was indeed weak, maybe the weakest person in the world. Why Yuki still was with her? He could find someone who was a way better than she was. He could find some other anytime. He used her. She was there and she wanted to give him everything he asked for. Shuichi did it because she loved him. And she was happy with him. It would be too painful to leave. But sometimes it was too painful to be with him.

"You have to say to me when I do something wrong. And you have to say to me when you're feeling sad. Just don't keep things all by yourself. I don't want to hurt you," Yuki spoke with a soft, caring voice. Was he serious? Did he mean what he said? She lifted her head and looked straight into Yuki's golden eyes.

Now she really needed a hug, because she stared cry even more heavily. Yuki took her into tight an embrace. She wept against her chest. She really loved him. She loved him so much it hurt. Yuki kissed her hair. He didn't say anything, he just held her while she was crying.

* * *

**A/N:**** Please give me honest (but not mean) feedback, thanks!**

**This chapters was a short one too, sorry about that... :F **

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked!**

**~Till next time~**

**- Girl of Glass**


	3. Lost in thoughts

**A/N:**** And here is the third chapter re-published, without the lyrics. I'm sorry but you have to wait for the fourth a little longer... :D Well, hope you have liked my story so far. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost in thoughts

Shuichi sat beside Hiro on the sofa in the studio. Shuichi basically slept, her head leaning on her friend's shoulder. Hiro was quiet and let his best friend sleep. Suguru was quiet too, he was reading some magazine. They both knew that they should work, but there was something odd in Shuichi. She wasn't her usual, cheerful and lively self.

Shuichi was dreaming. First she thought it was a wonderful dream. It was a bright day and she was sitting in a middle of some field full of flowers in all colours. Suddenly she saw a shadow. Shuichi lifted her head and there he was. Like a blond, godlike and beautiful angel. Yuki smiled to her. He _never_ smiled. It was warm smile and Shuichi could do nothing but smile back. Yuki's hand reached out towards her cheek. She waited for a soft touch but got a slap instead. She startled and lifted her hand to her cheek, where now was a red and sore mark.

"_I wish I would never even have met you. You're such a burden. I should do the one right thing you have ever done. You should leave and never come back"_

His voice was full of hate. Shuichi started to cry. _'No, Yuki! Please!' _she thought. No words came out of her mouth. Slowly he started to fade away. All the colourful flowers died around Shuichi and she was left alone.

Shuichi twitched and woke up. For a moment she gasped for air. Hiro, who was still sitting next to Shuichi, looked at her a bit worried.

"Are you all right Shu-chan? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Shuichi shook her head. She should not trouble her friend with her pathetic problems. Like she often did.

"I'm fine. We should really work now otherwise K will get angry," she said and stood up. Like always, Hiro saw right through her.

"Are you sure? 'Cos if you have any problems, you can talk to me. Anytime. I'm here for you, you know," Hiro talked and looked straight into Shuichi's big, purple eyes. She really wanted to talk to him. But instead she put a smile on her face.

"I'm sure. Now boys, I'm sorry but the break is over!" she said and giggled.

* * *

Yuki sat on his study in front of his laptop. He was supposed to write the ending to his novel, type down the story, but he was just staring at the screen. Yuki's head was a mess. He could not put his thoughts in order. Everything he really could think of was the one that took his innocence away, the one who ruined his life for eternity. The one Yuki took his pen name from. Oh how he really hated that name. Yuki lit a cigarette once again. It helped him to stay calm a little while. This time it just didn't seem to work. He remembered his past and all the nightmares that he had. He could not breathe. Not when his sin came rushing back to his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he could remember the gun he held in his hands. He was forced to remember because he could not fully forget. In a trance Yuki typed down something. He cringed. What was he doing? He looked more closely what he really wrote. It felt like his heart, if he really had one, skipped a beat. _Shuichi._ Why had he written her name unconsciously down? Maybe that was because Shuichi was not here. Yuki didn't realize how much he really needed her, when Shuichi was by his side, but when she was somewhere else, he understood it. He understood how much he really lov… No, that could not be possible. Love? He was not a capable of such feeling. But Shuichi indeed really helped him to not go insane. Even mostly she was the one who drove him crazy. Shuichi gave him a reason to keep living. She encouraged him to keep going on. And maybe, slowly she could heal his wounds.

* * *

Shuichi was walking home with Hiro. She was prattling and smiling and laughing to her own jokes. Hiro was smiling and quietly listening, sometimes nodding to something she said. When they reached the park, he stopped.

"What's wrong Hiro-kun?" Shuichi asked abashed. Hiro sighed and smiled kindly to her.

"That is something I should be asking you," he said. For a second Hiro could see a terrified expression on her face. Then the tiny girl forced a smile on her smile and giggled carelessly to what he said.

"I'm fine, really, I am," she said. Hiro smiled little but then became serious.

"Shuichi. You don't have to fake it to me. I know you too well you even could do it," he said. Suddenly Shuichi felt her knees weak and she started falling. Hiro barely caught her. He helped her best friend to the nearest bench. Shuichi sat down.

"I'm so tired. I don't want… I don't know what to do anymore," she spoke with a shivery voice.

"Have you fought with Yuki-san again?" he asked and gritted his teeth. Sometimes Hiro disliked that cruel man so much he could kill him. Yuki seemed always to put Shuichi in agony. And still that kind-hearted girl seemed to love him so much. Sometimes Hiro didn't understand his friends. What did she see in him? In Hiro's opinion he was just a heartless bastard.

"No… Or I'm not sure. We didn't actually fight, but… It is just that I'm such a burden to him. I should just disappear from his life. I don't know what he really sees in me. I don't get that why he stays with me even if he dislikes me so much," Shuichi started talking and could not stop. Silently tears began to fall from her eyes. Hiro took her to a tight embrace. She was so wrong with herself. Hiro could not describe with his words how lost she really was.

"Shu-chan, dear, you're not a burden to anyone. Yes, you can really be annoying sometimes, but

you have the biggest and the kindest heart that I have ever met. He's just some selfish piece of shit who calls himself a man. A famous novelist even. Rubbish! No proper man treats a sweet girl like you the way he treats you," Hiro said. He was furious. Shuichi struggled away from his embrace.

"No, stop! Don't speak of him like that! He's not mean all the time. Sometimes he's very kind to me," she said. Hiro could hear a slight doubt in her voice. He wanted to protect her from any harm.

"You know, you can always come to live with me if you have some problems with him," he said. Shuichi smiled through her tears. Hiro patted her pink hair that sticked out funnily in many directions.

"Thanks," she whispered. Hiro chuckled.

* * *

Yuki Kitzawa. His name was the curse that followed him to his grave. Yuki had stared for hours the screen of his laptop. Only thing he had written was that name that belonged to the only person in this world who truly could give him peace. _Shuichi. _But the feeling was just temporary. Or was it? Yuki felt something strange inside of him. Somehow it resembled the overrated feeling that was called _hope_. Yuki walked to the fridge and took a beer. This was too much for him. He drank the whole can in few seconds and took another. Yuki. That name made him so angry. He was disgusted. Then it suddenly hit him. He was just like Yuki Kitzawa. He, Eiri Yuki, was exactly like him. Like them. Like those filthy monsters. He took rudely advantage of her. He abused her. He had taken away her innocence. He was as bad as Yuki. He was Yuki. He gritted his teeth and took third beer. And that was not going to be the last one this night. He hated himself for everything he had done and said. He was a disgusting creature that should not be allowed to live.

* * *

**A/N:**** Soooo, opinions, thank you very much! Hope you liked my story. Hope that I haven't messed up the characters to much... :D **

**Thank you for reading and I wish you want to read the next chapter too *_***

**~Till next time~**

**- Girl of Glass**


	4. Disappear

**A/N: I think the first 3 chapters were just some build up chapters towards the bigger highligt. Here is a chapter with a little more action, so to say... :p But in the end, this is actually just a build up chapter too. And regretfully this chapter is a short one too... I'm sorry. I promise that the next one will be longer!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Disappear

Shuichi opened up the door to Yuki's apartment with her own key. She wasn't sad anymore. Hiro's warm and caring words had made her feel a little better. She was so grateful that Hiro was by her side, no matter what happened. The apartment was poorly lit and it was perfectly silent. _'Is he even home?' _She thought.  
"Yuki?" Shuichi asked but got no answer. She pushed the light switch and looked around. Shuichi walked to the living room and drop her bag back beside the television.  
"Yuki, are you here?" she asked again but this time Yuki walked out of his study. Shuichi could not help but smile widely seeing her lover. She had already almost forgotten her doubts.  
"How was you day?" she asked. Yuki was somehow different. He had a weird look in his eyes, but Shuichi didn't worry about it. He was here. That was the most important thing. Yuki had not left her. Slowly he walked towards her.  
"I missed you. Finally you came," Yuki said with a bit slow voice. He was slurring. Yuki took her into a tight, loving embrace. First Shuichi was unspeakably happy about his words and suddenly hug, but the she could smell his breath. It was the pungent smell of alcohol.  
"Yuki, have you been drinking?" she asked even she knew the answer already. Yuki didn't say anything, he just held the small girl closely. This had happened pretty often. Yuki had started drinking really often, especially when he was alone. Actually he didn't drink that much when Shuichi was home, but... She saw all the beer cans on the living room table. This time Yuki had really broken his last records. Shuichi tried to struggle free from Yuki's strong arms. She didn't want to be embraced by Yuki only because he was drunk.  
"Yuki please let me go. I'm tired and I have to take a shower," she said.  
"No, I won't," Yuki refused.

"Shu-chan, you finally came home," Yuki said and took a tiny step backwards, but still had a tight grip on Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi smiled slightly. Yuki almost never called her that. Shu-chan.  
"Yuki, really, I'm tired," she said. It was just an excuse. She didn't want Yuki say those things, touch her and kiss her when he was drunk because in the morning he wouldn't probably remember a thing. So even if he would confess his love for her, it had no meaning. The words were just shallow. Yuki leaned closer her, his lips touched passionately hers. She tried to struggle against him but the kiss dazed her. Yuki's mouth tasted alcohol and it made Shuichi feel nauseated, but the kiss was still amazing. Shuichi felt butterflies in her stomach and she blushed. No, this was not what she wanted! Or yes, she wanted Yuki to touch her and to love her, but not when he was that drunk.  
"Yuki…" she whispered but Yuki didn't react to the supplicant tone of her voice. Instead he put his other hand under Shuichi's black tank top, on her flat tummy. She shivered.  
"No, stop..." she begged, but was silenced quickly by Yuki's lips. Damn she hated the way he made her feel! She totally lost control every time he touched her. Yuki ran his hands down to the belt in Shuichi's jeans and opened it. The he forced her to back out to till she hit the sofa and fell on it. It took not long time until Yuki was on top or her, without his shirt. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but that was pointless.  
"Yuki, no… Please stop this foolishness already!" she screamed, but Yuki put his left forefinger on Shuichi's lips.  
"Shh my love, I'll promise you will enjoy this as much as I do," Yuki's voice was gentle but his beautiful, golden eyes were burning of desire. Shuichi almost gave up to her own lust too. Then Yuki took off her jeans and then he opened her bra experienced. Yuki started to kiss her neck. Shuichi kept on struggling. Yuki looked her for a moment straight into her purple eyes. Then he leaned back to kiss her neck, again. Shuichi knew he would leave a hickey there. She was trembling. While Yuki's other hand was holding her hands above her head, pressed against the coach, his other hand was moving across her tummy, dangerously close to _that_ place.  
"Yuki! Stop!" Shuichi screamed with a terrified voice.  
Shuichi's scared scream made Yuki revive from his state of mind that was very similar to a trance. Lust and alcohol had taken the control of him. His loneliness had infected his actions. Yuki looked her straight in the eyes. This time Shuichi was not crying but Yuki saw that soon she was about to. He saw the horror. He remembered his own fear. He was no better than the monsters that had tried to rape him.  
"I'm… Sorry," he whispered. He should disappear from her life. He only caused her pain. _'I should...'  
_"Disappear…," he said out loud the last word of his thought and then he passed away on Shuichi. Shuichi, who heard only the one word, felt like her heart was broken into pieces. _Disappear._

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Shuichi disappear from Yuki's life? Or will Yuki disappear from her life? **

**Sooooooo, once again, reviews please! ^^ All advices and opinions etc. are valued. Hope you liked and will continue reading in the future. ****And be patient, I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading and till next time *_***

**- Girl of Glass  
**


	5. The morning after

**A/N:**** I've had "a block" with this story and well... I'm sorry that it took so long time publishing this chapter. I'm trying to be more quick with the next, I promise! Anyways a huge thank you to all you have commented, favourited, alerted and waited for this chapter! Thanks to your support and I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: "The morning after"

Shuichi woke up. She saw Yuki's sleeping face right next her own. Yuki was holding her in a tight embrace. He was sleeping peacefully. Shuichi loved his sleeping face. It was so calm, without any negative feelings. Without anger or disappointment. Without any special feelings, actually. She wanted to quietly watch his lover sleep for eternity. Maybe she could have done that because she had no work today but she knew that Yuki could not sleep the whole day. The deadline of his book was in a few days. And if she would not wake him up, he would sleep all the day. Yuki slept long especially when he had a hangover. Shuichi knew how she could wake him immediately up. She leaned towards Yuki and bit his ear with her lips. Yuki flinched, opened his eyes and got up fast, swearing. He raised his hand to his ear and looked angrily at Shuichi, who laughed. Yuki's ears were extremely ticklish.

"Really, you had to do that brat?" he said irritated. Shuichi stood up and picked her jeans from the ground. She had only her tank top and panties on.

"Well, otherwise you would not have woken up," she pointed out. Yuki sighed and lied down again.

"My head hurts," he complained.

"You need to get up. You have to write your novel. When you have your deadline?" Shuichi asked ignoring Yuki's complains.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, lying down again and closing his eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" Shuichi scolded.

"Shouldn't you be at work by now?" Yuki asked and Shuichi shook her head.

"No. We decided to take this day off," she answered with a wide grin on her face.

"Damn…" Yuki said quietly.

"Now you can't ditch from writing the novel. Do you want me to bring you something?" she asked,

"I'll go and take a shower," he just said and got finally up. Without saying anything he left to the bathroom.

Shuichi sighed. She had got clean, comfortable clothes on. Now, when she had nothing to do, her thoughts began to wander. _Disappear. _She was really that useless. She couldn't even satisfy him. She should leave. Right now. _'No! Stop these thought!'_ she screamed to herself. Shuichi really needed to do something before she went insane. She stared to clean up, collect the empty beer cans. Yuki really had been drinking. Again. Actually, Yuki drank only when he was alone. He drank only when Shuichi was gone long. And it was a long time since he had last drunk this much. When they started to live together, Yuki had drunken plenty even when Shuichi was home. Then, he had slowly decreased it. Why? Shuichi wondered, but then a hopeful thought jumped in her mind. What if he had stopped drinking because of her influence? No, no that could not be it… Still Shuichi could not avoid smiling widely. Happiness was bubbling in her stomach. Maybe, just maybe, Yuki really needed her by his side. Maybe she wasn't that much of a burden. Maybe he didn't really want her to disappear. Shuichi felt like dancing, so happy she was. And she really danced.

"What are you doing?"

Shuichi heard a familiar but amused voice behind her and stopped dancing immediately. Shuichi turned around and blushed when she saw Yuki smirking to her.

"Nothin-I was jus- I mean- I don't know," Shuichi was stuttering. Yuki uttered a laughter.

"I actually don't care that much. You were just cute, that's all," Yuki said and just shrugged. Shuichi blushed harder, if that was even possible. Yuki sat on the coach and took a newspaper in his hands. Shuichi could not stop staring at him. Yuki was particularly hot after ha had taken a shower. His blond hair was still a bit wet, water was tipping from them to the ground. The scent of him was desirable. And… Shuichi shook her head.

"I could make something to eat. Now that we are both home at the same time," she said. Yuki didn't even lift his eyes from the newspaper, which he was currently reading when he answered:

"Whatever."

Shuichi smiled a little. It was already 1 o'clock so she could really do something bigger than just a breakfast. What should she do then? She wasn't that good at cooking so… Shuichi took out everything she needed and started with chopping the cucumber. It did not go a long time before Shuichi already felt a sharp pain in her finger.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong kid?" Yuki asked concerned and looked at Shuichi.

"I'm fine, I – I just cut my finger, no-nothing serious," Shuichi answered, her voice was shaking and she was staring frightened at the cut where blood was dripping.

"You clumsy, moron. Come here. Let me see it," Yuki said. He could barely hide his smile. He should have known that this would happen. Shuichi walked to Yuki, holding her finger up but she let her head fall down. Yuki patted the free space of the sofa beside him. Shuichi sat.

"I'm sor-" Shuichi started but Yuki took her finger and put it in his mouth. Shuichi shivered of pleasure and surprise, but she couldn't say anything. When Yuki lifted his eyes and looked straight into Shuichi's eyes, she blushed. Yuki got a smug look in his golden eyes. He knew exactly why Shuichi was blushing. She was too cute when she was blushing and Yuki could not resist kissing her. She wanted to kiss her, embrace her, get really close to her. And he almost did all of those, but then he remembered the guilt. He had a blurry rememberance of her terrified eyes. He took her finger out of his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. She blushed even more if that was possible.

"No…," Shuichi mumbled.

"That's good then," Yuki said and grinned.

"Um..Thanks," she said quietly and did not look straight into his eyes.

"Anytime for you," Yuki said and really meant it, Shuichi was maybe the first and only person in the world he could say that and honestly mean it.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, again, what did you like? Please comment! And be patient, I'm writing the next chapter, but it can take some time before I can publish it, I don't know just jet...but I try my best :p**

**And sorry for all the mistakes and typos, I was too lazy to re-read it *_^**

**Till next time~**

**- Girl of Glass**


	6. The fight

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm so sorry for the very long time for not continuing my story... I didn't have time during the end of the summer vacation, then I had this enormous writers' block and now the reason is school, school and school. . .. :D It takes so much time... But anyways, this is the sixth chapter. Thank you for you patience and support ;) I promise to try update the story more often :D **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fight

Yuki had been writing the whole time after they had had a breakfast together. Shuichi was getting nervous. She knew she shouldn't go and interrupt his work, but… Yuki hadn't eaten anything and he probably hadn't even drunk anything. Shuichi had every right to be worried. Cautiously she walked to the door of Yuki's study and knocked. Silence. He didn't answer, which was typical of him. Still she got even more worried and also very annoyed. Yes, she knew that he was busy and needed some peace and room for himself. It would be selfish of her to go and disturb him. But he wasn't fair. Shuichi never got Yuki's attention, not even when had time. Yuki was only interested in her when he wanted to have sex. Or when he was drunk. Shuichi was always there for him, but he hadn't probably ever even thought about being here for her. And besides, if he had worked properly earlier, it wouldn't be this hurry. Now, when Shuichi had reasoned her actions and didn't suffer from bad conscience, she knocked the door again, almost angrily.

Yuki was tired and hungry. He had an enormous headache. He was nervous because of his deadline. Yuki was in a hurry, like usually when it came to writing his novels. And because of all that he was angry. Just that moment someone, not someone, but Shuichi, knocked on the door.

"Let me work in peace!"

She got an irritated answer, but didn't care. Shuichi slammed the door open. Yuki didn't even stop typing neither would he lift his look from the computer. Shuichi tried to calm herself but the repressed anger inside her burst into flames.

"You're working all the time and still you seem to be in a hurry. What are you really doing here all the days?" Shuichi's voice was challenging. Yuki was silent.

Yuki really didn't want to argue with her. Yuki tried to ignore the girl with all his might. It really took an effort because he was tired of writing and wanted just to go and embrace that tiny girl. But he was also annoyed and on the edge.

"Hey idiot, do you hear me?" Shuichi began to be really furious. She got typing for answer. Shuichi sighed. She was even more furious and on a whim she took a glass from the desktop and threw it against the wall. The glass broke into little, sharp pieces. Still, Yuki didn't even look at her. Shuichi tore off her t-shirt. There she stood, without her shirt, only with her black-laced bras on. She panted. Shuichi was infuriated. She wanted badly his attention.

"Here I am. Fuck me, that is really what you want from me. I'm all yours. Just freaking pay attention for me! Don't ignore me!" she screamed.

"Don't be so childish," Yuki answered with unusual calm voice. Shuichi's eyes widened. What the heck was wrong with him.

"Do you love me Yuki?" she asked. Silence. Only silence. _Always_ silence. She was sick of it. Shuichi slammed her hands against the table.

"I asked you a simple question! Do you or do you not love me?!" she yelled. Finally Yuki stopped typing.

"If I say I do not love you, will you shut up and leave me alone?" his voice was cold. Shuichi's heart almost stopped.

"I am just some toy for you, am I?" she said with shivering voice.

"More or less. You're a tiresome one," he answered with the same tone. Shuichi remembered Yuki's words from last night: _Disappear…_

"If I'm such a burden to you, why don't you just leave me?" Shuichi asked.

"It doesn't help anything. You'll always come crying back or then you get yourself in some kind of trouble and I have to take care of you again," he answered and looked again at the screen of his laptop.

"You would not have to take me back!" she said with a serious voice.

"So you really mean that? You're such an idiot. Isn't it you who always begs me to take you back, is it?" Yuki said and maintained the calmness in his voice even though he was getting really pissed. He looked at Shuichi.

"You don't have to take me back!" the pink haired girl screamed.

"Why you come back then?" Yuki asked with irritation in his voice.

"Because I'm the only one who really wants to be with you! Nobody cares about you! You're selfish, miserable and fucked up bastard!" Shuichi shouted with tears in her eyes. Yuki flinched and finally snapped. That was enough. He didn't have to hear that kind of words from her. Not from anyone.

"That's enough," he said with an awfully calm voice and stood up. Shuichi stared at him abashed. Yuki pushed her out of the room, out of the apartment.

"No, Yuki, what… I'm sorry!" Shuichi screamed.

"Shut up!" Yuki snarled. Shuichi startled. Yuki opened the front door and pushed her outside. Then he threw her shoes out too and slammed the door. She was left outside. After few seconds Yuki came out too, but he didn't even look at her. He just closed the door and locked it. Then he walked away.

"Yuki, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Shuichi screamed after him and bursted into tears. She was left alone in the cold.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you liked and please comment! ;) Till next time~**


	7. On hiatus :(

**Hi!**

**I'm very, truly, deeply sorry for not publishing this story for so long time. Unfortunately I also have to report that I'll be putting "Lyrics of Love" on hiatus. It might be for good, but I'm not really sure just yet. I hope I'll have more time and interest to write more chapters in the future, because I really like this story (even though it's my first long fanfic and actually really crappy :D). At the moment I just don't have savor to continue the story. **

**I apologize.**

**And I also want to thank you all for supporting my fanfic by reviewing, following and faving it. I'm truly grateful! I love you all *3***

**Yours sincerely,**

**Girl of Glass**


End file.
